Survivor Series (2004)
Survivor Series (2004) was the 18th annual Survivor Series professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on November 14, 2004, at the Gund Arena in Cleveland, Ohio and starred talent from both the Raw and SmackDown! brands. The main match on the Raw brand was a 4 on 4 Survivor Series match between Team Orton (Randy Orton, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, and Maven) and Team Triple H (World Heavyweight Champion Triple H, Edge, Batista, and Snitsky), which Team Orton won after Orton last eliminated Triple H. The predominant match on the SmackDown! brand was John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL) versus Booker T for the WWE Championship, which JBL won by pinfall after hitting Booker with the title belt. The primary match on the undercard was a 4 on 4 Survivor Series match between Team Guerrero (Eddie Guerrero, The Big Show, Rob Van Dam, and John Cena) and Team Angle (Kurt Angle, Carlito, Luther Reigns and Mark Jindrak), which Team Guerrero won after Big Show last eliminated Angle. Several of the existing feuds carried on following the event. Triple H continued feuding with Randy Orton, and at New Year's Revolution in January, Triple H last eliminated Orton in an Elimination Chamber match to win the vacant World Heavyweight Championship. John "Bradshaw" Layfield also continued his feud with Booker T, defeating him, Eddie Guerrero, and The Undertaker at Armageddon. Following the event, Carlito sustained a legitimate injury and lost the WWE United States Championship to John Cena, with whom he was in a storyline. Storylines The event featured seven professional wrestling matches with outcomes predetermined by WWE script writers. The matches featured wrestlers portraying their characters in planned storylines that took place before, during and after the event. All wrestlers were from one of the WWE's brands – SmackDown and Raw – the two storyline divisions in which WWE assigned its employees. The main feud on the Raw brand was between Team Orton (Randy Orton, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho and Maven) and Team Triple H (Triple H, Edge, Batista and Snitsky). On the October 25, 2004 episode of Raw, Evolution (Triple H, Ric Flair and Batista) were put in charge of Raw, after General Manager Eric Bischoff took the night off. Triple H granted Flair the match of his choice; Flair wanted a rematch with Orton, as he lost a Steel Cage match to Orton at Taboo Tuesday. Orton accepted Flair's challenge, with a stipulation that if he defeated Flair he would get an opportunity to face Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship at Survivor Series. Orton, however, lost the match after interference by Triple H, giving the win to Flair, so Orton did not receive an opportunity for the World Heavyweight title. On the November 1 episode of Raw, General Manager Eric Bischoff scheduled a traditional 4-on-4 elimination tag team match between Orton, Jericho, Maven and Benoit and Triple H, Batista, Edge and Snistky at Survivor Series. The winning team at Survivor Series would be granted absolute control of running Raw for a month. The following week, Bischoff concluded with adding that the winning members at Survivor Series would all get a week to be in charge of Raw. That same night, Edge and Chris Benoit were scheduled in a match, where Triple H, Batista, Orton, Jericho and Maven came out to ringside to watch the match. At ringside, a fight broke out between Triple H and Orton's team, which caused the match to end in a No Contest. The predominant feud on the SmackDown! brand was between John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL) versus Booker T, with the two battling over JBL's WWE Championship. On the October 21, 2004 episode of SmackDown!, SmackDown! General Manager Theodore Long booked a six-man tag team match involving Booker T, Rob Van Dam, and Rey Mysterio taking on JBL, Kenzo Suzuki, and René Duprée. At the time, Booker T was a heel and congratulated JBL's success with the company in a segment backstage. The tag team match got underway, and JBL was led to believe that Booker T was going to betray Van Dam and Mysterio, as Booker T warned both Van Dam and Mysterio not to interfere with him during the match. The match concluded with Booker T pinning JBL after an axe kick, thus turning Booker face. The following week on SmackDown!, Booker T defeated Orlando Jordan to earn the right to face JBL for the WWE Championship at Survivor Series. On the November 4 episode of SmackDown!, JBL interfered in a match between Booker T and Orlando Jordan, which ended in a disqualification, giving Booker T the win. After the disqualification by JBL, Theodore Long scheduled a tag team match between Booker T and Josh Mathews versus JBL and Orlando Jordan. The tag team victory was given to Booker T and Matthews, as Booker pinned Jordan for the win. One of the primary matches on the SmackDown! brand was between Team Guerrero (Eddie Guerrero, The Big Show, Rob Van Dam and John Cena) versus Team Angle (Kurt Angle, Carlito, Luther Reigns and Mark Jindrak). On the October 28, 2004 episode of SmackDown, Theodore Long booked a 4-on-4 Survivor Series elimination match between Guerrero, Big Show, Van Dam, and Rey Mysterio against Angle, Carlito, Reigns and Jindrak. The following week, however, Mysterio was removed from the elimination match, as Long booked Mysterio in a Fatal Four-Way match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Guerrero was given a week to choose a member for his team at Survivor Series. On the November 11 episode of SmackDown!, Guerrero announced that John Cena, who was recovering from a storyline injury, would be joining his team at Survivor Series. Aftermath As Team Orton (Randy Orton, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho and Maven) defeated Team Triple H (Triple H, Edge, Batista and Snitsky) at Survivor Series, they were given the opportunity to be in charge of Raw for a month; On the November 29 episode of Raw, Randy Orton was in charge and scheduled a World Heavyweight title Battle Royal. WWE Chairman Vince McMahon, however, overruled the Battle Royal match and instead booked Triple H to face the winner of the Battle Royal. The battle royal match saw Chris Benoit and Edge, as the final two participants, going over the top rope at the same time, ostensibly ending the match. Orton, acting as General Manager, booked a Triple Threat match between Benoit, Edge, and Triple H for the World Heavyweight title. The match resulted in Benoit applying the Crossface on Edge, only for Edge to manage to roll Benoit over, while the Crossface was still locked in, causing Benoit’s shoulders to touch the mat. The referee began counting, which moments later led to Edge to submit to the maneuver. The following week, with Chris Jericho in charge, Vince McMahon vacated the World Heavyweight title, concluding the match ended in a tie. On the December 13 episode of Raw, Eric Bischoff, who had resumed his position as General Manager, scheduled an Elimination Chamber match between Triple H, Edge, Benoit, Chris Jericho, Orton and Batista at New Year's Revolution for the vacant World Heavyweight title. The following week, Bischoff concluded with adding a Special Guest Referee for the Elimination Chamber: Shawn Michaels. At New Year's Revolution, Triple H won the Elimination Chamber to begin his tenth world title reign. After retaining the WWE Championship against Booker T, John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL) was inserted into previous feuds with Eddie Guerrero, Booker T, and The Undertaker. The feud led to SmackDown! General Manager Theodore Long to book a Fatal Four-Way match at Armageddon in December. The match was won by JBL, as he pinned Booker T after a Clothesline from Hell and successfully retained the title. In October, John Cena lost the WWE United States Championship to Carlito Caribbean Cool, who debuted on SmackDown!. As part of the storyline, Carlito's bodyguard, Jesús, stabbed Cena in the kidney while at a nightclub. On the November 18 episode of SmackDown!, Cena regained the United States Championship by defeating Carlito. Cena also debuted a "custom made" spinner-style title belt. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Survivor Series Category:Survivor Series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2004 Pay-Per-View Events